Double
by Aokaga168
Summary: "Je t'aime du plus profond de mon coeur. Mais maintenant, alors que je filais l'amour et le bonheur, voilà qu'elle arrive. Comment ne pas te faire souffrir ? Comment ne pas la faire souffrir ? Comment ne pas nous faire souffrir ? Tout est remis en question. Mais je t'aime et j'ai l'impression que tout est si loin, avec toi." [HyuKiyo]
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les gens :D**

 **Non, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas "Triangle".**

 **J'ai eu l'idée d'un autre projet en cours de route.**

 **J'espère que vous comprendrez.**

 **Mais je vous rassure, je n'arrête pas "Triangle" pour autant.**

 **Je pense que je vais faire alternance.**

 **C'est à dire un coup "Triangle" et un coup cette fic ci.**

 **D'ailleurs, comme ma fic a dépassé le millier de vues plus vite que prévu, je vous avertis ici.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre (qui sera un chapitre "à part"), la fic va passer en M.**

 **Donc vous ne serez pas obligés de lire le chapitre 5 pour comprendre la suite.**

 **C'est juste un petit délire pour vous remercier d'être toujours plus nombreux à lire X3**

 **Voilà.**

 **Maintenant, parlons de cette nouvelle fic: "Double".**

 **Déjà, elle sera sûrement plus courte que mon autre.**

 **Et ici, j'ai voulu faire un univers un peu plus "réaliste", vis à vis de la société.**

 **Ça sera pas non plus de la tragédie mais quand même c'est un peu moins "mignonnet" que Triangle.**

 **Et en plus ça concerne un de mes Ships favoris: le HyuKiyo**

 **Ah, et je préviens c'est bien ce pairing et pas l'inverse ;)**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture :D.**

* * *

Junpei venait me prévenir de quelque chose. Il arrivait, haletant, broyant ses cuisses avec ses mains.

 **-Te… ppei. On a un pro... blème.** S'efforça-t-il de souffler entre deux respirations saccadées.

Le voir dans cet état était tout sauf rassurant.

 **-Quoi? Quel problème?** Répondis-je inutilement.

 **-C'est Riko.** Annonça-t-il

 **-Quoi, Riko?** Mon regard se faisait plus inquisiteur.

 **-Elle t'aime.** M'envoya-t-il avec toute la simplicité du monde.

Les mots manquant de sortir, je me contentais simplement de fixer ses yeux gris verts.

 **-Et comment tu…**

 **-Elle me l'a avoué tout à l'heure.** Coupa-t-il, ayant deviné la couleur de ce que j'allais dire.

 **-Depuis combien de temps?** Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de poser des questions, pour le moment.

 **-Mais je sais pas.** S'énerva-t-il un peu. **Je pense depuis au moins quelques mois. Comme je suis proche d'elle, elle s'est permise de me faire la confidence.**

 **-On va faire comment alors?**

Cette fois-ci, pas un son ne lui échappa. J'avais compris avec ce silence trop parlant: nous y risquions beaucoup.

Junpei et moi étions ensembles depuis sept mois maintenant. Je me souviens bien des détails de notre toute première rencontre, même si tout se résumait sommairement à :

Il s'était heurté à moi, un accrochage, une réconciliation, la rencontre de ses amis et une discussion passionnée sur le basket. Ce n'était pas tant le contexte qui magnifiait ce jour; non, on trouvait ce genre de choses dans les light novels en vogue. C'était plutôt la première impression, ce que l'un émanait et l'autre ressentait et vice-versa. Sa présence était très imposante, autant que la mienne. Mais malgré tout, il semblait très docile. Il m'intriguait vraiment. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir un tel effet. D'autant plus que nous étions bourrés d'atomes crochus. Il aimait le basket, j'aimais le basket, nous avions tous deux un caractère bien trempé. Par contre, le physique ne suivait pas avec le reste. J'étais son antipode, entre guillemets. D'autant plus que ses cheveux blonds de l'époque étaient bien ridicules. Mais il me lançait bien souvent que mes sourcils n'étaient pas des sourcils d'humain, pour se venger. Bref, le premier jour n'affichait rien d'extraordinaire, pour les autres, du moins. Mais moi, je voulais plus. En apprendre d'avantage sur lui, le connaître, comprendre cet être si énigmatique qu'était Hyuga Junpei.

Mon amant passait la main dans ses fins cheveux bruns, ne fixant juste que le vide.

Même si la situation ne le permettait pas, il me donnait envie de le plaquer au mur et de l'embrasser bestialement, en faisant ça. Ça et la sueur qui perlait son visage et rendait sa peau plus luisante. C'était un spectacle d'érotisme qui m'était défendu d'approcher.

Comme pour combler le silence, il soupira.

 **-Bon, t'inquiètes pas, on va bien trouver une solution.**

Hyuga était le seul qui pouvait rassurer ses proches comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. Son rôle de capitaine lui collait à la peau, même dans les moments de tous les jours. À moins que l'amour je lui portait aveuglait sûrement mon jugement sur lui. Il était fréquent d'amplifier les qualités et amoindrir les défauts de l'être aimé.

 **-Aussi,** changea-t-il de sujet, **j'ai accouru pour t'en parler, mais je n'étais pas venu pour ça, à la base.**

Junpei devait passer la fin d'après-midi avec moi. Les cours finissaient plus tôt. Il s'était donc saisi de cette chance. Il se laissa glisser à mes côtés dans le fauteuil. En poussant un râle d'aise, il allongea son bras pour attraper mon épaule. Il m'observait avec envie, se mordant les lèvres et épiait la moindre de mes réactions. Mon coeur s'affolait, je ne savais pas réellement comment réagir. Et sans que je m'y prépare, il m'embrassa avec tendresse et passion.

 **-Junpei- ngh…**

Il s'amusait à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Ses avances devenaient de plus en plus insistantes. Tandis que sa main droite se saisit de mon cou avec fermeté, la gauche dévalait dangereusement pour remonter sous mon tshirt et effleurer mon flanc, qu'il connaissait très sensible, avec un sourire salace aux lèvres.

 **-Ann… arrêtes, s'il-...**

 **-Tu n'aimes pas?** Me souffla-t-il malicieusement au creux de l'oreille.

Quand ses doigts dégringolaient vers mon bas ventre, à travers mon pantalon, j'avais du mal à respirer. Il se coupa net, voyant que tout cela ne me plaisait pas.

- **Non, arrêtes… s'il-te plaît. Vraiment.** Je séparais clairement mes phrases. Pas que je ne l'aimais pas, je ne me sentais pas encore près pour ma première fois. Surtout avec le contexte absolument pas propice à l'amour.

 **-Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer.**

Je sentais bien qu'il était désolé. Je collais donc son visage au mien, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas dramatique.

 **-Pas grave. Je t'aime, tu sais.**

 **-Moi aussi.** Son ton grave me faisait frémir.

Il m'adressa un de ses irrésistibles sourires.

Nous rompirent notre étreinte et revînmes à nos positions décontractées.

 **-Tu comptes faire quoi, ce soir?** Me questionna Junpei.

 **-Bonne question. Mmmh…**

 **-Je connais un resto sympa qui est pas trop éloigné. Ça pourrait être cool.**

 **-Mais… on ne sera que deux. Ça va pas paraître un peu… suspect?**

 **-Si ça t'rassure, on peut amener Kuroko avec nous.**

Notre relation restait secrète. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce jour ou une indiscrétion nous trahirait et que nous serions percés à jour. Nous glissions maintenant d'autant plus sur une pente savonneuse puisque j'avais appris que Riko m'aimait. Mais nous essayions d'oublier cet étau autour de nous avec nos sorties. Comme seul rempart, Kuroko qui savait. Il était gay, lui aussi. Mais il le gardait pour lui. Seulement, un jour qu'il nous a repérés, pris dans un baiser passionné, il s'était confessé à nous, le plein de confiance. Au final, nous étions au courant pour lui, lui pour nous. Et c'était tout. Ça nous suffisait, pour le moment.

 **-D'accord, je vais l'appeler.**

Le restaurant affichait un je ne sais quoi de sympathique. Hyuga avait décidément bon goût. Accompagnés de notre cher passeur fantôme, nous prenions place à table. Heureusement que Kuroko avait accepté : au moins, trois personnes, ça ne paraissait pas suspect.

Tandis que le bleuté s'empara du menu, nous nous dévorâmes du regard, mon amant et moi, avec ce sourire merveilleusement niais qui s'emparait de vous lorsque votre amant vous observait et que vous l'observiez en retour.

Kuroko toussotait, nous signalant que du monde regardait en notre direction. Nous nous fuyions alors des yeux pour fixer notre assiette. Et, profitant de la nappe longue, nos mains se tenaient sous la table.

 **-Alors,** débuta Kuroko, **Kiyoshi-senpai m'a signalé que vous aviez un problème au téléphone.**

 **-Oui, voilà,** chuchotais-je **, notre… situation, elle risque d'être découverte.**

* * *

 **Voili voilou, une 'tite review?**

 **À la prochaine :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les gens :D**

 **Nous voila pour cette suite de "Double".**

 **Au fait, maintenant je m'en rends compte, on va finir par penser que j'ai un problème avec les nombres vu mes titres de fictions... bref**

 **Cette suite est pour l'instant assez calme mais ça ne compte pas toujours être ainsi.**

 **Comme je disais dans le premier chap, si Triangle est plus "détente", Double va essayer d'être un peu plus "réaliste".**

 **Mais bon, faut bien faire dans tous les genres, non X3?**

 **Merci à Sushi-sempai et eykie pour leurs gentilles reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Sinon, bonne lecture ;D**

* * *

 **-Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

 **-Eh bien, Junpei m'a appris que Riko était amoureuse… de moi.**

 **-Refuses ses avances si elle t'en fait, simplement.**

 **-Ce n'est pas si simple. Je connais Riko. Elle ne renonce pas si facilement. Et, j'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine.** Le regard étonnamment inquisiteur de Tetsuya m'intimidait, je l'évitais. Je fixais vaguement ailleurs, en me grattant la nuque

 **-Je comprends, mais dans ce cas là, tu dois lui avouer pour vous.**

 **-Mets-toi à notre place,** se mêla Junpei, **tu crois que si c'était aussi facile, on t'en parlerait et on s'inquiéterait autant?**

 **-Oui, je sais, Hyuga-senpai.**

 **-De toute façon, c'est hors de question d'en parler pour le moment,** Trancha-t-il. **Bon, tentons d'oublier ça et tâchons de profiter la soirée.**

L'étreinte chaleureuse de sa main se voulait maintenant trop ferme. Au point qu'il me faisait mal. Mais je ne me suis pas senti de lui dire, en vue de sa frustration certaine.

 **-D'accord, Junpei.**

Une fois chez moi, mon amant se décontractait paisiblement dans le canapé. Je le rejoignis tout sourire, rassuré par l'air apaisé qu'il affichait. Peut-être que nous nous inquiétions inutilement. Peut-être que cette affaire sera classée sans suite. Néanmoins, j'avais besoin de lui parler.

 **-Junpei, ce qu'a dit Kuroko tout à l'heure, ça m'intrigue.**

 **-Quoi donc?**

 **-Le fait que nous devrons un jour nous dévoiler au yeux du monde.**

 **-Impossible pour le moment. Les gens comme nous sont encore très mal vus. Un jour, un élève de deuxième année, à Seirin, a fait son "coming-out".**

 **-Et alors…?**

 **-Les menaces de mort ont fusé dans son casier, il se faisait agresser régulièrement. Bref, il était devenu le souffre-douleur de sa classe. Puis un jour, il n'était plus à l'école. Les jours, les semaines, les mois passaient.**

 **-Et depuis.**

 **-Plus aucune nouvelle. Personne ne sait ce qu'il a fait, il n'avait pas d'amis. Je faisais juste partie des élèves qui ont entendu la rumeur.**

 **-Je n'en avais pas connaissance.**

 **-Maintenant tu comprends mieux ma réticence ?** Il serrait mes deux mains fermement, se collait à mon visage, trop près. Son souffle effleurait ma peau, la chaleur de sa main caressait ma joue **Je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Teppei, je t'aime, et rien ne nous séparera.**

Malgré ses mots poignants et la sincérité qui émanait de sa voix rauque, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'esclaffer de cette atmosphère ridiculement lourde.

 **-Hahaha.**

 **-Pourquoi, tu rigoles. Tu te fous de ma gueule?**

 **-Nan, pardon.** Soufflais-je. **C'est juste cette phrase. C'était mignon et drôle.**

 **-Oï! Tu t'fous vraiment d'ma gueule là.**

 **-C'est pas vrai.** Je lui baisais son front tiède.

 **Puisque je pense la même chose.**

* * *

Mon amour se délectait du peu de temps qu'il lui restait en ma présence. Nous étions vendredi matin, à peine préparés pour une lourde journée de cours d'été. J'ignorais ce qu'il allait advenir aujourd'hui avec Riko qui allait certainement nous coller plus que d'ordinaire. Alors je profitais de ce petit moment de sérénité avec l'amour de ma vie. Quelque part, je pensais que ça allait avoir quelque chose de distrayant, cette double vie. J'aparentais presque ça à un jeu.

Sauf que les enjeux n'étaient pas du vent…

 **-On va pas tarder à y aller**. Me souffla Junpei.

 **-D'accord.** Soupirai-je, déçu de ne pas avoir plus de temps avec lui.

Une fois arrivés dans l'enceinte, je distinguais clairement Tetsuya qui s'apprêtait à nous aborder, mais Riko apparut de l'autre côté et plus rapidement. Elle est déjà aussi motivée dès le matin ?

 **-Bonjour, Teppei, Junpei.** Débuta-t-elle.

 **-Salut.** Réponse synchronisée de nous deux.

 **-Vous êtes libre, ce soir?**

Je détestais mentir à Riko, ça me donnait l'impression de la trahir. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

 **-Oui, on comptait voir un match de basket.**

 **-Ah bon?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Contre qui et qui?**

 **-Indépendants. C'est juste que des équipes de rue.**

 **-Je peux venir avec vous?**

 **-Non, va y avoir pas mal de monde et tout.**

 **-Je vois, bon bah à plus tard alors.**

 **-Ok.** Terminais-je. Elle s'en allait dans la direction opposée de sa venue. Ça me pourfendait le coeur. À ce rythme, j'allais rapidement craquer.

 **-T'es con ou quoi? Un match indépendant… elle va se renseigner, abruti!** Me savonna Junpei.

 **-Pardon. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu.**

Tetsuya arrivait finalement

 **-Je vous ai vus discuter avec la coach. Il s'est passé quoi?**

 **-On va devoir trouver un match de street dans les coins. Sinon ça va merder et Riko va se douter qu'on lui cache quelque chose.**

 **-D'accord. Comment vous allez faire?**

 **-Aucune idée.** Soupira mon amant. Je le regardais se lamenter à contrecoeur. Ca me donnait l'impression que c'était de ma faute. Je détestait être un fardeau pour lui. Je voulais affronter les choses avec lui, pas les empirer.

 **-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. On va trouver une solution ensemble.** Relativisa notre cadet. Sinon, rien de spécial pour les cours. Tout se déroula d'une simplicité flagrante. Mis à part quelques fois, Riko que je surprenais à m'observer. Mais nous gardions plus ou moins nos distances, Junpei et moi, durant les cours. Et ceux avant même Riko.

* * *

Le soir, après la fin des cours, nous rentrions ensemble, sans se tenir la main, évidemment.

Le crépuscule était la chose que j'aimais le plus voir quand je sortais du lycée, avec mon Junpei. Sur le trottoir, Tetsuya semblait nous attendre. Ses traits semblaient étonnamment sereins.

 **-Kuroko. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?**

 **-Nous n'avions pas un match de streetbasket à regarder?**

 **-Mais, c'était un men…**

 **-... Pardon, nous AVONS un match de street à regarder.** Insistait-il. Aurait-il réussi à dégoter une solution?

 **-Ah…** rentrais-je dans le jeu. **Oui, je vois. Alors, on y va comment?**

Il désigna le coin du bâtiment, une limousine flamboyante en surgissait. Impeccablement lustrée, un chauffeur s'en échappa et vint à notre rencontre, ce qui attisait certainement des curiosités.

 **-Kuroko, tu peux expliquer?** J'étais paumé. Tetsuya n'avait nullement les moyens pour nous faire apparaître une limousine de luxe sortie de je ne savais où, avec un chauffeur.

 **-Messieurs, si vous voulez me suivre.** Demanda le chauffeur en uniforme.

 **-Je vous expliquerai en chemin.** Termina le bleuté.

La limousine disposait de sièges d'un moelleux divin. C'était comme si mes muscles se détendaient naturellement une fois assis dans la voiture de luxe.

 **-Alors Kuroko,** demandais-je, toujours accompagné de Junpei et Kuroko. **Racontes-nous.**

 **-Et bien, j'ai parlé du problème à un de mes contacts.**

 **-Akashi?** Ironisa Junpei.

 **-Oui, c'est ça. Et il a accepté sans lésiner. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. Maintenant, vous avez votre couverture.**

 **-Il fait pas les choses à moitié, l'Akashi.** S'étrangla mon homme.

 **-Et tu lui as expliqué concernant…**

 **-Non, j'ai seulement précisé que vous aviez besoin d'une couverture mais je n'ai rien justifié. En revanche, je pense qu'il commence à s'en douter.**

 **-T'es pas sérieux, quand même.** Demanda Junpei.

 **-Il m'a simplement demandé de vous dire que si si ça me fait plaisir, alors il fera tout pour vous deux, peu l'importe pour quelle raison. C'était ses mots.**

 **-Je vois. Tu pense vraiment qu'il est au courant.**

 **-Du moins il l'a deviné. Mais je connais Akashi-kun, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment bien.**

 **-Tu l'aimes?** Demandais-je à notre cher cadet.

 **-Je pense.** Se confessa-t-il en rougissant. **Vous pensez que c'est réciproque?**

 **-Sûrement, vous êtes toujours ensemble et il tient sincèrement à toi.**

 **-Mais le problème, c'est que je ne saurais jamais tant qu'il ne l'aura pas avoué. Et je sais pertinemment qu'Akashi est très fermé concernant ses secrets.** Les larmes coulaient lentement sur son visage pâlot.

 **-Tetsuya,** lui dis-je. **On va se promettre une chose. Le jour où nous nous assumerons, tu te confesseras à lui, d'accord?**

Il séchait ses yeux et affichait une mine plus heureuse.

 **-Hai!**

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, une tite review?**

 **A la prochaine ;D**


End file.
